Awakening
by CrazyBitterSweet
Summary: The Justice League has grown. The world is fearful and wary of their increasing power. Two of the newest recruits are on a mission with the Green Lantern on a routine recon when they discover something unexpected - a woman in the center of it all who can't speak. The same power sealing her voice may be the only key to the source of the chaos that follows in the race against time.
It began much like other routine recruitment - a little chaotic, a little rowdy and uncertainly as the Martian in control of the command tried to track the newest arrivals who would soon be transported. A mixed group of men and women this time, all in costume, and all beamed up to the arrival pad and then herded off to be briefed and prepped in the conference room. That was where they were given a few minutes to re-orient themselves, and take a small break as they seemed to all appraise one another, waiting for the meeting to begin. The first to speak was a man, masked face, in dark green and black with a clear, see through but solid shield on one arm. He turned to the woman beside himself looking down at the shorter figure and smiled. "So, what do you think they'll do first?" She blinked, but gazed at him a little nervous. She shrugged quietly, throwing up her hands to mean she didn't know.

Before he could speak any further, the doors slid open and the green suit with a stern faced figure floated in to the room. It was one of the seven founders, the Green lantern, Jon Stewart, come to speak with them. "Now I don't know what you all have been told, as of yet, but here's how things work up here. We do not fight among ourselves, you will follow orders , and you will be tested to figure out your work and what you can do among teams. You may have your own room and you'll be given time for that later. For now, why don't you get yourselves familiar with this floor of the station and then we'll meet back in a couple minutes to get you set off for your training. Any questions?"

The man raised his hand a little and the lantern gave a nod. "How will you determine our work?"

The lantern smiled a bit. "That depends a bit on if you have powers, what your skills are, and how well you can work with a team if at all."

 _'You will also need to pass a psychological examination with me , which will take place after your initial assesments.'_ The Martain telepathically informed them, and the recruits shivered involuntarily.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." The lantern joked, seeming to notice it. "Anyone else have a question?"

A man laughed far in the back of the group. He had a deep accent. "Heh, I've been here, what, only a minute? And already your giving us the full treatment. Still, this nano-plate in my head makes seeing the Martian easy and no diving in my thoughts."

The group split as each looked, including the lantern. "Excuse me?" The green lantern asked, wanting him to clarify.

A man in a full mask and dark blue and black colors stood holding a bow as he looked to him. He was turning his back and smirking. "On earth we have these things called privacy for one. I only came here to see what the fuss was about. Still, all I'm saying to you is simple. Don't treat me like a newbie at this job. Let's get to the game, green man."

The Green Lantern smirked right back. "We also have a things called respect and patience. But you seem to be in quite a rush to get some action. Find you can go first. Let's see how you do. You and hmm...Aegis." He motioned to the man with the shield. "You'll be training with me today. The rest of you wait for your assignments, as your team leaders will be along shortly." He motioned for them to follow back out to the hall and towards the hanger. "Since he's in such a hurry, we'll let him be assessed first. What's your name kid?" The green lantern looked to the man who had spoken so confidently.

He looked to him at first with a raised eyebrow. "Kid? the names shadow Reverb. And I ain't no kid. You can put me through anything you got and I'll walk away with not a scratch."

The Green Lantern just smiled as they headed towards a ship. "Uh huh."

Aegis frowned. "Being cocky like that is just going to make it hard to work with you."

Shadow Reverb looked to him. "That's your problem, not mine."

The Green Lantern laughed. "You will be working as a team, so it's actually both your problems."

Shadow blinked. "How do you expect us to form a team like that? Well, I guess if he can fight that's good. Just he better not get in my way."

The Green lantern smirked. "That's something you'll have to work out, this is a test remember. And may I remind you the point of this part is to see how well you can work together? It's also required."

He sighed. "I'm a team player but he better keep up. I don't want to worry about friendly fire with my arrows."

Aegis spoke up. "I don't attack my team mates. You , shadow man, better just be glad for that! I can take care of myself." He stalked off and went aboard the javelin.

The Green lantern just laughed and spoke up. "Oh this 'll be real fun..." He shrugged looking at shadow with a smirk as they went aboard the ship.

Shadow smiled in his mask. "Yeah, real super.. " He said sarcastically boarding the javelin after him.


End file.
